Our Little Secret
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: Dave and Karkat have been Matesprites for a few weeks now, but they have to keep it a secret. One morning after waking up, Dave and Katkat, as Dave nicknamed him, decide to have some fun. But, will someone find out their little secret? -M RATED FOR A REASON- -PURE SMUT- -DAVEKAT-


The blond lay back on his bed, groaning softly.

_Why the fuck am I so tired? It's not like I've done anything lately. Well, beside-_

Dave glanced over at the troll still sound asleep in his bed. A soft smile graced his features as he remembered how he had gotten the troll into his bed last night. The blond rolled over and put an arm around Karkat's waist, pulling him back against his own chest. The troll let out a soft groan, turning to face Dave.

Karkat opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the other male. His lips quirked up slightly as he looked into Dave's eyes. Reaching out with one hand, Karkat cupped the human's cheek, pulling him closer for a soft kiss. He pulled away a moment later, his usual frown returning to his face.

"You know," Karkat whispered, "we can't tell anyone about this- about us."

The blond sighed, nodding. "Yea, I know. I just wish we didn't have to hide it. It's not like we're the kismesis or some shit like that. Pure Matespritship. Right?"

The troll nodded, leaning his head against Dave's chest. The two laid there in silence, wishing they could just stay like that. Stay in each other's arms. They knew they couldn't, though. In a few hours, Terezi would come looking for either Dave or Karkat and that would be the end of their secret. Dave groaned again, holding Karkat tighter before mumbling to the troll.

"You're gonna have to go soon. Rezi'll be looking for us both, and we can't have her finding us cuddled up together, naked, like the little shits we are."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself, Strider. You're the shithead out of the two of us. Though, I guess you are right for once."

The grey-skinned man let out a soft sigh, pulling himself away from Dave to go find his clothes. Dave watched as the troll's lean body moved about his room. He smirked softly, quietly getting out of his bed to sneak up behind his lover. Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist, pulling the smaller of the two back against his body. The blond leaned down to whisper in Karkat's ear, one hand sliding down to wrap around the troll's bulge.

"Or you could stay."

He smirked and ran a finger across the tip of Karkat's member, causing the troll to let out a soft moan. Karkat turned around, rubbing himself against Dave as he captured the human's lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders as Dave encircled Karkat's waist with his own arms. The taller ran his tongue across the troll's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The raven-haired man obliged, parting his lips and allowing Dave to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance over the kiss until Dave's finally won. The two stood there, their kiss growing hotter as the seconds ticked by. Finally, Karkat pulled away to regain his breath. The two panted softly, staring at the other. Karkat slowly cracked a grin.

"I-I like that id-dea," he gasped between pants.

The blond smirked and slid his hands down over Karkat's ass, sliding them between the trolls legs before he could oppose. The blond grabbed ahold of Karkat's thighs and lifted him up, capturing his lips in another kiss. Karkat gasped and wrapped his legs around Dave's waist before kissing him back. The blond carried his lover back to the bed, gently laying him down before crawling on top of him.

Dave grinned down at the troll, trailing his hands down the latter's body. He stopped and situated his hands on Karkat's hips. The blond leaned down and nipped Karkat's ear, breathing hotly on the troll's neck.

"Should we skip the appetizer and get to the main course, Katkat?" he whispered, sliding one of the hands down a bit further.

Karkat grit his teeth and nodded. "Skip it, dammit. Fuck, just fuck me already, Strider."

The troll let out a gasp as Dave's teeth came down on his ear again, sucking softly on it. "F-fuck, and don't c-call me tha-at."

Dave smirked and ran his tongue across Karkat's jaw, one hand sliding up to rub around the base of one of the troll's horns. Karkat let out a needy moan and attempted to cover it up by growling. Dave chuckled and leaned up to lick around the horn, shuddering in pleasure at the sound of his lover's lustful moans. Karkat reached around to claw at Dave's back, attempting to speak between his moans.

"Ju- ust f-fuc-ck m-e al-lre-ady, St-tri-der!"

Dave gave one last lick to the horn and sat up, reaching over to grab a little bottle off the nightstand. "As you wish."

The blond squirted some of the lube into his palm, slicking it over his fingers before moving his hand down to Karkat's ass. Dave poked lightly at the troll's puckered entrance before thrusting one finger in. He felt the male under him shudder lightly and slowed down before adding a second finger. He scissored, grinning at the moans the troll was letting loose. Finally, Dave added a third finger, thrusting them into Karkat before slowly pulling them out.

The grey-skinned male whined softly at the loss of Dave's fingers, opening his eyes to glare weakly at the blond. Karkat growled softly, opening his lips to complain.

"Da-ave, y-you fu-," the troll let out a loud moan, half-screaming at the suddenness of Dave's member being thrust inside of him.

Dave braced himself on either side of the troll's hips, sheathing himself fully in Karkat's hot cavern. The blond halted once fully inside Karkat, giving both himself and his lover a moment to adjust. Dave waited for Karkat to give the go-ahead. Once the troll nodded, Dave pulled out, leaving only his head in, before thrusting back in.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, Karkat's moaning the only other noise that could be heard. The troll screamed out his lover's name as his release began to draw nearer. Dave began to go faster, his own release drawing nearer. The blond moaned out Karkat's name as he released deep inside the smaller man. As Dave thrusted a few more times, the troll came onto their chests. Dave slowly pulled out, making eye contact with Karkat.

The blond slid his body up the troll's, trailing his tongue up Karkat's chest. He lapped up the candy red come, watching as Karkat's cheeks flushed the same color red. Dave swallowed and grinned at Karkat as he rolled off the latter. The blond slowly wrapped his arms around his lover and snuggled close to him.

"Fuck, you're loud, Katkat," Dave chuckled.

* * *

Nepeta let out a giggle as she listened to the two inside the bedroom. She saw Terezi from down the and squealed quietly.

"Terezi! This is purrfect! Come here; I have something to show you~!" she quietly yelled, not wanting the two inside the bedroom to hear her.

The blind troll walked down the hall, kneeling down beside Nepeta.

"What is it, Nepeta?"

Terezi tilted her head, hearing moans from inside the room. Her eyes could be seen widening from behind her glasses as she heard Karkat moaning Dave's name. The troll grinned.

"Seems like Karkles is having fun in there~," Terezi noted, pressing her ear against the door as Karkat reached his climax.

The room was silent for a moment, and Nepeta seemed as if she was ready to burst in the door when Dave spoke. The cat-like troll flailed about before standing and rushing off down the hall ahead of Terezi.

"I need to update my wall!"


End file.
